Lucy's Self-discovery
by Crystal Midnight Rose
Summary: Lucy has been heartbroken too many time and decides she need to get away. She leaves Fairy Tail unannounced causing commotion to a secret village where magic is seen as evil. While there she meets a dashing stranger who seems to hold some secrets as well. Lucy x Oc, hints of NaLu, Lalu, confirmed Nali Jerza Gale and others. bad summeray better one on first chapter
1. Chapter 1

!Fairy Tail: Chapter 1

A/N - Hi! sorry for not posting or submitting anything but was emitted into hospital and couldn't really do much with the condition I had. But now will try to add more starting with the new story for fairy tail. This will be jumbled time line as in Lucy will be able to use the star dress but the guild didn't disband or anything.

Hopefully you will enjoy this new story!

Summary: Lucy has been heartbroken too many times... this is the final straw. Lucy leaves on a journey of self discovery, love and power. Traveling to a secret village of technology and magic is seen as 'dangerous and evil' she meets a dashing stranger who has a few daunting secrets of his own. HINTS: LUCY X OC, NATSU X LISSANNA, sight Lucy x Laxus and others.

XXX START XXXX

Chapter One

"Welcome to the 8th Grand Magic Games! Will Fairy Tail remain the strongest guild in Foire? A new completion, adventure and I ensure there will be no dragon invasion this year *awkward laugh* Ha, Ha! So after the elimination round these are the results. 1st place the mighty Sabortooth, 2nd place The brilliant boys of Blue Pegasus,3rd place Mysterious Midnight Rose, 4th place Sapphire Serpent, 5th place Lamia Scale, 6th Place Fairy Tail 7th place Mermaid Heel and lastly Quattro Puppy! Oppps... I mean Quattro Cerberus. There are some new guilds this year as well as old favourites; new and old rivals will make this year even more exciting. So let's begin!" Mato announced while the crowd cheered and fireworks exploded behind him.

"COOL! COOL! Can't wait for this year! Cool! Cool!" Jason yelled photographing anyone and everything. Jason being his usual self made 'friends' with the people in the crowd as well irritating the participates who where waiting in their respected booths. However, he was good at his job so got loads of information off them so he made a quick dash to the presenter of the games so they could give a proper introduction to each f the guilds.

"Hello, everyone I'm going to be helping out this year for the presenters so please be kind to me while I introduce everyone." Mira Jane kindly spoke while getting wolf whistles and cheers from everyone. " First place was Sabortooth second strongest guild and Foire and as one of the youngest guild masters on record. they are known for the famous Twin slayers of Sabortooth as well as their overwhelming pride for being in there guild. This years participants are Minerva, Rouge, Yukino, Rufus, Orga and a unknown reserve member. Ohh... how mysterious " Mira concluded while another round of cheers and "We love Sabortooth!" filtered throughout the arena.

"Next we have the flirty boys of Blue Pegasus! The trimen and their leader they are known for there help in subduction and persuasion part I the their jobs and are all incredibly smart. I would live for some permanent relationships though because they are so cute!" she squeal making her mic screech.

"3rd Place is a new guild called Midnight Rose. There isn't much on this guild miry rumors but his is some new and true facts from thee guild master. They take pride in the knowledge and practice of magic and the history. Each member is taught by the guild master a stealth and illusionary spell to help when on missions. No has ever seen a guild members face because are always kept a secret or memory is hazy. Overall this guild is a total mystery and I'm totally fired up as Natsu would say.

XXx END XXX

Part One of chapter one is done I will upload another soon I promise bye bye.

Rate and review please.


	2. Chapter 2

Lucy self discovery part two

Sapphire serpent newly transformed down guild, terrifying strong and known throughout the world for its deadly plant magic, and their small number of members that could conquer larger guilds without trouble. The newest master recently transformed the guild. Creating a more friendly guild and previously dark mages repent their sins. The skills entered the booze and shouts of anger. The team news casually ignore When the team entered they received boos, and shouts of anger. The team casually ignored the dismayed voices.

All previous negativity was vanquished by the next coming guild, this guild was lamia scale, greeted by cheers and wolfwhistle. Leon, Cheri, Toby, Jura all returned for another exciting year.

Fairy tail, the Strongest guild in foire, also the previous been of the GMG . Wendy Marvell (reserve) Lisanna Startus, Erza Scarlet Laxus Dreyer (reserve) and Natsu Dragoneel Gray Fullbuster, Lucy Heartfilla. Just managing to finish the preliminary rounds once again. They were greeted by "I love you" signs and cheers of victory.

Lastly, Quattro Cerberus the who was nicknamed Quattro Puppy from the previous Betts. Also once again returning for a fight for there pride.

" This year is the first battle will begin in two hours, so for the time being let's mingle with the other guilds. However, you must be here before 2 PM or else you will have a punishment/handicap, which will be quite severe. Now off you go!" Mato threatened, the pumpkin clad presenter. After his announcement all the guild's their left or mingled.

" Oi! Shrimp come on, let's go tease Ryos. Don't want to lose you in the crowd again. So stay close ok?" The Iron Dragon slayer roughly explained. The Dragon slayer, Gajeel (who wasn't participating in the games) was clad in a black sleeveless t-shirt which was decorated with small metal studs; dark black trousers and black boot with small metal spikes attached as well.

" Okay, please wait a minute one I say goodbye to Lu – Chan , shrimp a.k.a. levy Mcgarden, solid script made who was clad in a short a line orange dress, which ended just below the knees. The top part of the dress had a blue floral print, which also matched her heeled pumps. "Bye, Lucy remember to confesses to him before the end of the game or I will tell the whole guild. Ok? Bye!" Levy squeaked before being pulled off by Gajeel.

"Levy, why are you blushing so much... you look ridiculous." The slayer questioned.

"Well lucy was just telling me a super embarrassing story!"

"I don't believe you."

"Well I do t really care

Previously, Lucy and levy and been reading the smut lucy had written for levy which contained rogue x Gajeel smut. Lucy had made a extra detailed one for revenge on levy telling Erza she wrote smut.

Anyway, after the leave of Gajeel and levy only a few people were left in the fairytale section someone from other guilds and some of the regular members as well . For example Laxus Dreyer, S-class mage, also a second gen Dragon slayer. Blonde spiky hair, with a lightning shaped scar across his left eye, also clad in his spiked headphones and underneath a black top. Over his top was his trademark very long coat . Dark Maroon trousers and black simple shoes. Laxus was casually leaning against the wall listening to skillet.

Meanwhile, Lucy was pondering whether to leave or make a conversation with the feared lightning Dragon slayer, whom she had a long time attraction for, an unusual thought couple but she thought they could had a lot in common. Lucy Heartfilla, the greatest celestial mage in the world; holder of 10 celestial Gold keys and several silver keys . The curvy blonde was clad in a white lacy crop top and dark highway waisted shorts which had a white lace ribbon/belt which held her keys and whip. Also, she wore brown fabric ankle boots with white laces. Her hair was arranged differently from normal, slightly wavy side fringe with two circular buns on the top left and right side of her head with white ribbons to hold them in place.

With her decision made, she wandered towards Laxus smiling brightly and waving slightly, trying to catch his attention she exclaimed cheerfully "Laxus!" This caught his attention, Laxus removed his headphones, as well as opening his eyes to take in the full view in front. " What do you want Blondie. I was busy." "Laxus grumpy spoke while staring into her eyes.

" Oh, well I thought that maybe we could talk… you know to get a better relationship. Although that's not an obligation I mean sure it would be nice however, if you don't want to I will go?" Lucy rambled on trying to make excuses for herself. "Blondie shut up… I am not in the mood for your rambling, go annoy someone else. I don't care if you want a better relationship I just want to be left alone so go away. No one wants to talk to a pathetic little thing like you; a beauty but a blonde with no brains."


End file.
